backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started and the Most Successful Strategy to do so
The First Step to Starting Backyard Monsters Successfully. Note: you don't have to follow all these steps. You can just start and remember the keypoints. *Don't waste your shiny. *Don't waste your starter protection. *Build more stuff before your protection is over. Firstly, Backyard Monsters requires you to go through a tutorial which you will have to do. You can use Shiny to speed up some things in the tutorial. After you have completed the tutorial do not waste any shiny! This is important otherwise you will not be successful. Your next step should be picking all your Mushrooms in your yard. All you have to do is double click on the mushroom. After you pick the mushrooms, you should exit fullscreen if you have put the game into fullscreen mode and on the top right corner you should see a square that says "Like". Click on the square and enter the security code it gives you. Then click on go back to app. You should now have completed a quest . Click on the quests and collect 50 shiny. (do not waste any shiny!) After that you should take some time to make Pokeys in your Hatchery. As soon as your Housing fills, go to your Flinger and click on it. Then click view map and attack the Abunakki Tribe(you have to destroy the Town Hall everything else does not matter). Next make more Pokeys and attack the Legionnaire Tribe (remember to destroy the Town Hall). Continue on repeating this step until you destroyed every tribe on your map once. (there is four tribes you have to destroy: Legionnaire, Kozu, Abunakki, and Dreadnaut) After you have done that, you should have completed some quests. Collect all the quests. You should have close to 80-90 thousand of each resource. Use one of your workers to build a Silo and the other one to upgrade the Town Hall. An important element in this part of the tutorial is patience. Try not to use shiny on unnecessary purchases, such as decorations. After your Silo has built and your Town Hall has upgraded, upgrade your Town Hall once more and build another Silo. This will take some time so you can do something else while you wait. Attacking Kozu is fun. Once your Silo has built and the Town Hall has upgraded, you should build a second Housing which is found in the Buildings tab. Also make as many Hatcheries as you can. After you have done that, create some Pokeys to fill your Housing (remember that you can spread Pokeys out evenly throughout the Hatcheries so the Pokeys hatch faster). Once you have made your Pokeys, attack either the Legionnare or the Kozu Tribe (Recommended because it has more resources) until your Silos are full (it is important to destroy all Silos and town hall to get the most resources). It is the best if you alternate between Kozu and Legionnare Tribes attacking one than the other. MAKE USE OF YOUR STARTER PROTECTION AND NEVER ATTACK A REAL PLAYER WHILE IN STARTER PROTECTION! THEY WILL ONLY ATTACK YOU BACK AND TRIBES GIVE BETTER RESOURCES! Everytime you destroy a Tribe's Town Hall they get better defenses so you might have to attack them more than once to get the resources you need later on. Destroying a Tribe's Town Hall is benefiting since the more you destroy a tribe's yard, the better resources you receive. Once all your resources are full, upgrade both of your Silos to level 2. Attack the Tribes once more to make your resources full to upgrade both silos to level 3. Keep filling your Silos by attacking Tribes and making them stronger until both of your Silos are level 5. Once you have level 5 Silos attack the Tribes once more to fill your silos completely! Next, you should upgrade your Town hall to level 4 by using the resources that you got (do not use shiny! Only use the shiny when this guide says to). At the same time you should build a Monster Locker. Since your Town Hall takes 16 hours to complete to be level 4, one of your workers will be busy. Once you have constructed a Monster Locker, click on the Locker and click "Open Locker". You will see a list of four monsters. Click on Octo-ooze and click start unlocking. Once you have done that, you should build another silo.(you might need to attack a tribe to get the resources. I reccomend filling your resources to full by attacking tribes.) After the silo has built, upgrade it to level 2. After the silo has upgraded to level 2, you can take some time to upgrade both your housing to level 2 since your town hall is still upgrading. You have to upgrade your housing one by one since your other worker is busy. After you have upgraded both housing to level 2 your octo-ooze should have unlocked. The next thing you should do is upgrade your monster locker to level 2. After you have started upgrading your monster locker, take some time to attack tribes and fill your resources. The monster locker takes some time to upgrade so you probably will have to wait until the next day. Once your town hall is level 4 and monster locker is level 2, upgrade both of your level 5 storage silos to level 6. After both your storage silos are level 6 you will have to attack the legionnare and kozu tribes enough times so you can get full resources. Once you have full resources, start building a champion monster cage. The champion monster cage takes a day to build so once again one of your workers will be busy for a long time. Attack the tribes again to fill your resources and use your remaining worker to upgrade your flinger to level 2. This will take 3 hours. After your flinger is upgraded to level 2, upgrade one of your housing to level 3. After one of your housing is level 3 upgrade the other housing to level 3. This will give you 640 total housing spaces which can hold 64 pokeys!!! Your flinger now can flong in 50 pokeys at once so go ahead and attack tribes to fill your resources once more. Once you have done that, it is recommended to upgrade your flinger to level 3 which will take 9 hours so you will have to take a break from the game. Once you come back to the game next day your champion monster cage should have built and your flinger should have upgraded. Click on the champion monster cage, open it and choose your champion . None of the champions are necessarily the best, though gorgo is not the best champion for the endgame. Fomor can fly and buff champions, and has moderate health, damage, and speed, and is ranged, Drull has high damage, high speed, and low health, and gorgo has moderate damage, high health, but low speed. NOTE: From here on is a guide for if you have fomor . I would reccomend attacking tribes all the time to improve them and fill your resources. Now that you have Fomor I reccomend that use him in combination with octo-ooze to completely destroy a tribe's defensive potential and then attacking with pokeys and fomor to harvest the resources and kill the town hall. You should continue to upgrade your silos until one is level 8 and one is level 7. I would also recommend to upgrade your monster locker to level 3 right after you have stage 3 fomor and when you have a level 8 and a level 7 silo, start unlocking brains and then Bolts to feed Fomor and further evolve him to stage 4. After that I would recommend upgrading your town hall to level 5 and building a third housing and 2 tesla towers, 2 laser towers, and 2 monster bunkers. With fomor in my yard i would put octo-ooze in the monster bunkers. After you have unlocked brains and bolts, you should unlock monsters in this order so you can defeat the higher level tribes: Ichi, Bandito, Crabatron, Zafreeti, Project X, Teratorn, and finally D.A.V.E. I would also recommend building and upgrading your catapult so you can weaken a tribes defences by launching missiles at them. Thank you for reading this tutorial and following it. I wish you the best of luck in this game and if you want to give me feedback add vasiliy kravtsov to your friends on facebook (both my profiles dont have a profile picture). Goodbye! Category:Strategies Category:Tips